Cubia (R:1)
Cubia is known as the "Hidden One", the demon untold in the Epitaph of Twilight that acts as the Yin to the Yang of Kite's Bracelet. Forms Cubia Form 1: *Game: .hack//Mutation *Core: 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerence. *Repth Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1000 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs *''Attacks:'' **Megiddo Flame: Cubia fires multiple fireballs at your party. This is unavoidable. **Legion's Reach: Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes your party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. **Ark Bullet: Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an energy bullet at an arc on your party. This is unavoidable. Cubia Form 2: *Game: .hack//Outbreak *Core (1): 2000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1300 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs *''Attacks:'' **Megiddo Flame: Cubia fires multiple fireballs at your party. This is unavoidable. **Legion's Reach: Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes your party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. **Jihad: Cubia fires a highly concentrated electric storm upon your party. This is unavoidable. **Ark Bullet: Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an energy bullet at an arc on your party. This is unavoidable. Cubia Form 3: *Game: .hack//Quarantine *Core (1): 4000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5500 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1500 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status and elemental downstatus effects *''Attacks:'' **Megiddo Flame: Cubia fires multiple fireballs at your party. This is unavoidable. **Legion's Reach: Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes your party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. **Jihad: Cubia fires a highly concentrated electric storm upon your party. This is unavoidable. **Ark Bullet: Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an energy bullet at an arc on your party. This is unavoidable. **Chaos Gehenna: A darkness rift opens up and starts attacking you and your allies with multiple hits. This is unavoidable. Cubia Final Form: *Game: .hack//Quarantine *Core (1): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 6000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1800 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1700 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs *''Attacks:'' **Jihad: Cubia fires a highly concentrated electric storm upon your party. This is unavoidable. **Ark Bullet: Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an energy bullet at an arc on your party. This is unavoidable. **Sodom's Curse: A piller of skulls flows toward a target, and the entire party takes damage. **Abaddon's Terror: Cubia causes random status effects to all party members. **Armageddon: Cubia fires a beam from its mouth, dealing massive damage to the entire party. **Sephira Returner: Cubia restores HP to full. Existence Cubia is the opposite of Kite's Bracelet, doing the opposite of what Kite does. When the Bracelet was created, Cubia was created but did not have a physical form until Kite data drained and defeated Skeith. Cubia himself is a compilation of the negatives of the Bracelet so Skeith's negativity created a physical form for Cubia, and as Kite data drained more Phases, the negativity of the Phases ampilified Cubia's power and made him stronger. When Kite realized Cubia is the opposite of the Bracelet, he had BlackRose destroy the Bracelet to destroy Cubia. It is unknown if Kite's second Bracelet or Shugo's Bracelet contains Cubia as well. Trivia *Cubia is sometimes counted as the 9th Phase but he is an entirely different being from the Phases. *The Easter Eggs found in the .hack//Liminality DVDs erroneously refers to Cubia as an anti-hacker program. *Some fans belive that the new villan form .hack tri-edge is a new form of cubia category: AIs category: Game Characters